our 'normal' high school live
by Lynn 'Ne'-chan
Summary: Rin siswi baru, atau seseorang yang kembali ke tanah kelahirannya bersama keluarganya dan Len adiknya, dan disekolah barunya Rin bertemu mimpi buruknya sewaktu kecil! apa yang akan Rin lakukan?
1. Chapter 1

A/n : oke... karena aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa bertahan hanya pada satu cerita, jadi aku buat lagi, dengan pair Mikuo Rin! Ini semua adalah one-shot namun dengan latar semua vocaloid adalah siswa sma kecuali beberapa vocaloid yang kujadikan guru dan hampir semua cerita tidak berhubungan jadi jangan kaget kalau tanggal dan waktunya bisa sama, tapi ada satu hal yang jadi penghubung ... Rin dan Mikuo itu...

Rue : Selamat menikmati cerita~

.

.

.

Mikuo X Rin : our 'normal' high school live!

.

.

.

Chapter one : Meeting again

.

.

.

"Uwaaa! Len-chan! Kita kembali lagi kesini!" seru seorang gadis berambut pirang terang dengan pita besar yang bertengger dikepalanya pada seseorang disebelahnya yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah adik kembarnya, Len.

"Benar! Sudah beberapa tahun berlalu semenjak kita pindah ke Osaka! Dan sekarang kita kembali ke Hokkaido! Bagaimana kabar teman-teman kita dulu ya?" balas adiknya Len tak jauh dari Onee-channya sambil mengamati gedung SMA mereka, atau Crypton high school, itulah bahasa kerennya.

"Kriiiiiiiiinnnngggggg!" bunyi bel tanda masuk sudah terdengar dari pintu gerbang yang sedari tadi Len dan Onee-channya berdiri untuk melihat betapa besarnya SMA yang mereka akan sekolahi selama dua setengah tahun itu.

Saling mengangguk, mereka berdua langsung berlari , berlomba menuju kedalam gedung itu untuk mencari ruang guru dan tentunya masuk kekelas baru mereka. Yah, itupun kalau mereka mendapat kelas yang sama.

.

.

.

"Ehhh? Aku dan Len-chan tidak sekelas?!" protes gadis berpita besar itu pada seorang guru,

"Yah maaf ya, disekolah ini setiap kelas jumlah maksimal siswanya adalah dua puluh empat, dan tahun ini yang pindah dari sekolah ini hanya tiga orang, namun berbeda kelas... jadi maaf ya Kagamine-san dan Kagamine-kun" jelas guru itu pada Len dan Onee-channya Rin. Yah, walau sudah berumur lima belas tahun, mereka berdua tidak terlalu suka berpisah kecuali saat mereka tidur, mandi dan berganti baju, namun pisah kelas? Tak pernah terbayangkan oleh mereka hal seperti ini akan terjadi, namun harus bagaimana lagi? Tentunya mereka tak bisa menolak dan bersikeras untuk satu kelas.

Dengan lesu, mereka berdua saling mengangguk tanda mengerti dan meminta masing-masing guru wali kelas mereka untuk mengantar mereka pergi ke kelas masing-masing walau masih sering mereka saling menoleh untuk memastikan. Entah untuk memastikan apa.

Dengan sedikit lemas Rin berjalan mengekori wali kelas berambut putih didepannya, menuju kelas miliknya. "Selamat pagi anak-anak!" seru guru berambut putih itu kedalam kelas miliknya dan langsung disambut dengan semangat oleh para muridnya. "Baiklah seperti yang kalian tahu hari ini akan ada seorang siswi baru dikelas ini! Namun sebelum itu, aku akan mengabsen kalian semua" seru Haku-sensei pada murid-muridnya.

"Kagamine-san kau juga bisa menggunakan hal ini untuk mengetahui teman sekelas mu, oke?" tanya Haku-sensei sambil memberi kedipan pada Rin dan mengambil buku absen, sementara Rin hanya mengangguk saja. "Baiklah... yang pertama, Aoki Lapis!" seru Haku-sensei dan ada seorang gadis berambut cepat bewarna biru mengangkat tangan kanannya "Lalu..." kata Haku-sensei, namun sepertinya Rin tidak terlalu mendengarkan hingga sebuah nama mengagetkannya.

"Hatsune Mikuo? ... Hatsune Mikuo?" tanya Haku-sensei pada seluruh murid kelasnya dan ada seorang murid yang mengangkat tangannya. "Ya? Hibiki-kun?" tanya Haku-sensei pada seorang pemuda? Berambut cepak dengan warna kuning-orange.

"Kaicho sedang bertugas Haku-sensei" katanya, menjelaskan secara singkat pada Haku-sensei.

"Hm, ketua OSIS memang sibuk... ya sudah, selanjutnya..." kata Haku-sensei melanjutkan kegiatannya mengabsen siswa kelasnya, tanpa menyadari bahwa siswi barunya sudah mati membeku mendengarkan nama "Hatsune Mikuo", 'A-apa? D-dia ada dikelas ku? Oh tidak! Masa-masa SMA ku yang indah pasti hancur!' raung Rin dalam hati, tanpa menyadari kalau ada seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya.

Dengan perlahan jari telunjuknya menyentuh kulit bagian leher milik Rin, Rin yang tidak tahan dengan geli langsung berteriak kaget karena ada sesuatu yang menyentuh kulit lehernya yang sensitive. Menyebabkan Haku-sensei menoleh kearahnya dan berkata,

"Oh! Hatsune-kun! Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Haku-sensei pada seseorang yang bernama Hatsune Mikuo itu, dengan tengannya yang memegangi bagian leher yang disentuh olehnya tadi Rin menoleh kearah pelaku yang menggelitiknya itu dengan gerakan kaku nan patah-patah.

Sementara itu, Hatsune Mikuo yang melihat wajah korban yang digelitiknya itu sedikit terkejut, namun dengan cepat tergantikan dengan seringai licik. "Wah wah, si pendek sepertinya pulang kembali" ejek Hatsune Mikuo pada Rin yang memandanginya dengan tatapan ketakutan? Bukan, sepertinya tatapan tak perdaya, tak percaya, tak tahu harus bagaimana...

Sementara itu di dalam pikiran Rin sendiri, ia seperti sedang melayang-layang entah kemana di luar angkasa yang luas membahana, sambil memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya dan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya dan tanpa sengaja ia terhisap kedalam black hole dan pergi entah kemana.

.

.

.

"S-salam kenal" kata Rin takut-takut, pandangan matanya sedari terus melihat lantai kelas barunya, entah kenapa lantai terasa sangat menarik. Dibanding melihat teman-teman barunya **atau** Mikuo Hatsune yang ia takuti semenjak kecil...

"**Huaaa! Aeng! Ang! Sakit! Jangan ditarik Kuo-chan!" tangis sesosok gadis cilik pada bocah lelaki yang terus saja menarik pita besar diatas kepalanya, sementara sang bocah laki-laki itu justru tersenyum senang atau lebih menyerupai seringai, melihat gadis kecil yang tingginya hanya sepundaknya itu menangis.**

"**Ahaha! Kau terlihat lucu sekali Kagamine!" kata Kuo-chan atau Hatsune Mikuo, sambil terus menarik-narik pita besar Rin, sementara si Rin sendiri terus saja menangis sambil memegangi kepalanya yang sakit. Akibat tarikan Mikuo.**

Yah... melihat saat itu Rin baru berumur empat tahun, itu pasti hal yang sangat menakutkan baginya. Dan sampai sekarang Mikuo adalah hal yang sangat ia takuti... apalagi sekarang perbedaan tinggi mereka sekarang berbeda sekali, tentunya tenaga Mikuo pasti lebih besar sekarang dibanding dulu.

"Nah... sekarang, kau duduk..." kata Haku-sensei sambil melihat keseluruh kelas, untunglah ada satu bangku kosong...

.

.

.

'DIDEPANKUO-CHAN?!' teriak Rin dalam hati, matanya yang sedari-tadi berputar, terus berputar lebih cepat dari yang tadi, darah terus terasa menaiki kepalanya, bukan karena malu, tapi karena rasa takutnya pada Kuo-chan.

"Nah, Kagamine-san silahkan duduk disamping kiri Akasaka-san, Akasaka-san tolong angkat tanganmu~" perintah Haku-sensei pada seorang gadis cantik bermata biru cerah dan berambut pirang kemerah mudaan panjang. Dengan senyum ramah yang terpasang di wajahnya iapun menaikkan tangan kanannya.

Namun, sepertinya Rin tidak memperhatikan senyum ramahnya, ia justru berjalan gontai menuju meja sekolah barunya itu. "Halo Rin-chan! Namaku Akasaka IA, kau boleh panggil aku IA-chan" bisik sapa gadis cantik bernama IA itu, namun sayang sekali... Rin tampaknya sama sekali tidak mendengar bisik sapanya. Pikiran Rin terus melayang tentang tempat duduknya yang berada tepat dibelakang mejanya. Namun semua pikirannya itu pecah ketika kursinya bergoyang sedikit keras, akibat senggolan/tendangan dari laki-laki berambut teal di belakangnya.

"Oi pendek, kau dipanggil Akasaka-san" bisik Mikuo sedikit keras pada Rin, Rin yang sadar akan hal itu segera menengok ke IA dengan muka memerah malu segera meminta maaf pada IA karena tidak mendengar sapaannya tadi. "Dasar bodoh, sama sekali tidak berubah" hela Mikuo sambil membuka buku cetaknya dan melihat papan tulis yang mulai terisi dengan tulisan penjelasan dari Haku-sensei.

Sementara Rin dan IA sendiri, mulai asik berbicara, tidak memperdulikan penjelasan dari Haku-sensei, dan tentu saja dengan berbisik.

.

.

.

"Rin-chan! Makan siang bareng yuk!" ajak IA sambil menarik kursinya kemeja Rin, Rin yang mendengar hal itu hanya mengangguk sambil mengambil bentonya dari dalam tasnya dan menaruhnya di mejanya. Dengan perlahan ia membuka bentonya sambil berharapharap cemas. Apa isi bentonya yang selalu aneh.

Dan ketika Rin membuka bentonya, ternyata itu adalah nasi kare kesukaannya, Rinpun menghela nafas senang, setelah lega melihat isi bentonya, Rin langsung melihat isi bento milik IA, dan ternyata bento miliknya berbentuk seperti tokoh salah satu anime terkenal.

"Wah~ bento Rin-chan nasi kare ya? Sepertinya enak!" komentar IA ketika melihat bento milik Rin.

"I-iya m-makasih, bekal IA-chan juga..." bingung dengan apa yang harus dikatakan Rin selanjutnya, namun dengan sedikit ragu Rin melanjutkan, "U-unik... itu siapa? Dari anime apa?" tanya Rin ketika menemukan bahan berbicara yang tepat. Selama ini Rin tidak terlalu bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang lain, tentunya selain keluarganya.

"Rin-chan tidak tahu ya? Ini Ciel-chan dari Kuroshitsuji~ dia shota banget lo" jawab IA dengan wajah yang susah digambarkan oleh Rin, wajah senang? Wajah ketika melihat kucing yang imut? Wajah ketika melihat sesuatu yang menggemaskan? "Dan Rin-chan kau tahu? Kau sangat cocok untuk menjadi seorang lolita, maksudku... WAJAH BULAT YANG TERKESAN KEKANAKAN! MATA BIRU BESAR YANG MOE! BADAN KECIL NAN KURUS! MODEL RAMBUT YANG COCOK! PITA BESAR DI KEPALA YANG MENAMBAH KE MOE-AN MU!" teriak IA tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk bagian-bagian tubuh Rin, dengan pelan IA menarik nafas panjang dan mulai berteriak kembali.

"Dan yang terakhir yang paling penting... DADA YANG HAMPIR TAK ADA! MENAMBAH KESAN LOLITAAAA... ADUH!" teriakan IA terhenti karena tepukan keras dari belakang kepalanya, atau lebih tepatnya tepukan keras dari sebuah buku milik seorang Hatsune Mikuo.

"Akasaka-san, dilarang berteriak didalam kelas!" serunya mengingatkan,

"Itai... gomen..." lirih IA pada Mikuo sambil membungkuk sedikit, "Oh ya, kaicho-kun sudah berkenalan dengan Rin-chan belum? Kalau belum..."

"Tidak usah, lagi pula namanya pasti sama" jawabnya memotong perkataan IA dan pergi begitu saja, melihat itu IA langsung berbalik dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Weekk! Dasar Kaicho jelek!" seru IA sebal, "Aku bingung bagaimana bisa dia jadi seorang Kaicho?!" serunya lagi, membuat seisi menjadi kaget, termasuk Mikuo yang baru saja berjalan lima-enam langkah darinya. Seperti video yang diulang, Mikuo berjalan mundur menuju arah IA, dengan wajah seram ia berbalik dan menatap lurus IA, melihat itu IA jadi berkeringat dingin.

Ia lupa kalau Mikuo punya tatapan dingin yang 'berbahaya', menelan ludah, IA berkata "Ah, aku hanya bercanda Kaicho-sama" kata IA dengan senyum takut yang dibuat senang yang tertempel diwajah cantiknya, melihatnya Mikuo hanya mengangguk sajalah. Namun dengan cepat pandangan matanya beralih ke arah Rin. Seperti seekor kelinci yang terkejut, telinga atau pita besar Rin menegang, melihat Mikuo melirik kearahnya. Keringat dingin juga mulai bercucuran dari seluruh tubuhnya. Takut.

"Dan kau pendek... sepertinya kamu masih saja memakai pita besar bodoh itu..." kata Mikuo sambil menjulurkan tangannya dan memegang pita besar Rin, entah kekuatan apa yang ada di pita itu, pita itu terkejut karena pegangan tiba-tiba dari Mikuo, dan tiba-tiba saja Mikuo menarik pita besarnya, seperti dulu...

"Ang ang! Sakit! Jangan ditarik! Jangan ditarik! Sakit! " erang Rin sambil memegangi kepalanya atau lebih tepatnya pitanya yang ditarik oleh Mikuo.

"Ehehe, kau masih saja mengeluarkan suara aneh ketika aku menarik pitamu pendek" kata Mikuo sambil terkekeh dan melepaskan pita besar Rin dan berlalu begitu saja, masih dalam kekehannya. Meninggalkan Rin yang masih sedikit kesakitan dan IA yang bingung.

"Ei~ Rin-chan kenal Kaicho-san ya?" tanya IA pada Rin, setelah dirasa suasana sudah agak mereda.

"I-iya, Ku... eh, Hatsune-san dan aku teman semasa TK dan SD kelas satu namun, dikelas dua aku pindah ke Osaka, tapi sebenarnya kami juga bertetangga" jawab Rin sambil membetulkan letak pitanya yang tadi ditarik-tarik oleh Mikuo, "Dan Hatsune-san juga entah kenapa suka sekali melihatku kesakitan ketika dia menarik pitaku" tambah Rin lagi, sambil mengencangkan pita besarnya.

"Begitu... jadi kalia..." namun perkataan IA harus terputus karena bel masuk telah berbunyi, dengan lesu, Rin dan IA merapikan kedua bekal mereka yang belum sempat mereka makan, sepertinya mereka akan sengsara karena rasa lapar di jam-jam pelajaran berikutnya.

.

.

.

"Maaf Rin-chan! Aku harus pulang dulu!" seru IA sambil berlari keluar kelas meninggalkan Rin kebingungan. Dengan santai Rin berjalan keluar kelas dan berjalan kearah kanan. Tanpa mengetahui kalau ada sepasang mata yang mengamatinya, namun pengamatan orang itu harus berhenti kalau bukan karena loncatan 'cinta' dari seseorang bewarna biru.

"KAITO! LEPASKAN AKU!" seru atau teriak Mikuo marah, pada pemuda biru itu, "KAU ITU SUDAH MENJADI SENIOR DISINI! KENAPA SIKAPMU MASIH SAJA MENYEBALKAN DAN KEKANAKAN SIH?!" seru Mikuo lagi sambil menendang Kaito agar melepaskan dirinya.

"Huaa! Kuo-chan jahat! Padahal aku cuma mau kasih tahu kalau Rin-chan dan Len-chan pulang ke Hokkaido!" seru Kaito, namun justru mendapat tendangan manis dari Mikuo tepat didepan mukanya.

"Kalau itu aku juga tahu BaKaito! Kelas Rin juga sama denganku!" seru Mikuo sambil menekan muka Kaito kelantai kelasnya, "Oh ya, itu jadi mengingatkanku, dia pasti tersesat" kata Mikuo, lalu tiba-tiba saja ia mengambil tasnya dan berlari kearah Rin tadi ambil, meninggalkan Kaito terkapar dilantai kelasnya.

Namun tak seberapa lama ada seorang gadis berambut coklat bob masuk kedalam kelas Mikuo dan melihat Kaito terkapar dilantai kelas Mikuo, menghela nafas, gadis berambut coklat itu dengan kasar menarik kerah seragam Kaito dan menariknya, tanpa memperdulikan erangan kesakitan dari Kaito karena tarikan di kerahnya dari gadis berambut coklat itu.

Dengan pandangan sayu gadis itu berkata, "Hei, Kaito?" tanya gadis berambut coklat itu pada pemuda berambut biru.

"Ya Meiko?" tanya balik pemuda berambut biru itu.

"... tidak jadi, hanya saja kau bodoh sekali menggoda Mikuo-kun seperti seperti itu" kata gadis bernama Meiko. Sementara pemuda yang kerahnya ditarik itu hanya terdiam dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Yah... panggilan ku saja BaKaito" jawab Kaito sambil terkekeh,

"Memang benar..." ucap Meiko, sambil terus menarik kerah Kaito, dan sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau muka Kaito sendiri mulai berubah menjadi biru karena kekurangan sesuatu yang bernama O2.

.

.

.

"A-aku dimana?" ucap serang gadis cilik dengan mata yang mulai berair karena ketakutan dan kebingungan. Matahari sudah mulai terbenam, meninggalkan langit sore yang bewarna kekuningan dan kemerahan. Namun itulah yang menjadi masalah, Rin takut gelap. Dengan lemas, tasnya tergantung ditangan kanannya.

Mungkin jika bersama seseorang ia takkan takut, terlebih lagi Rin itu buta arah. Hampir disetiap kesempatan untuk berjalan-jalan hampir tujuh puluh persen dia akan tersesat. 'Oh iya hand phone!' batin Rin, dengan tangan bergetar, Rin mengambil hpnya dari kantong rok sekolahnya. Namun sepertinya ia sedang bernasib buruk. Baterai hand phonenya habis, ia takkan bisa menelpon adiknya, Len untuk menjemputnya.

Dan dapat dipastikan dalam beberapa menit lagi Rin akan menangis, jika saja bukan karena sebuah tangan yang kembali mengejutkannya untuk yang kedua kalinya dalam sehari itu, dan tebak siapa pemilik tangan itu, tangan itu milik Hatsune Mikuo.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan tersasar, dasar ceroboh" tegur Mikuo sambil menyetik kening Rin sedikit keras.

"Go-Gomen..." jawab Rin sambil memegangi keningnya yang sakit.

"Sudah-sudah, ayo aku antar kamu sampai kedepan gerbang. Kecerobohanmu memang takkan berubah, dasar anak kecil" ucap Mikuo sambil berbalik arah dan mulai berjalan. Sementara itu karena kesal dengan komentar Mikuo Rin menggembungkan kedua pipinya karena menahan kesal. "Kau mau aku tinggalkan anak kecil?!" seru Mikuo tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Karena takut ditinggal, Rin segera menyusul Mikuo. Melihat sosok gadis kecil yang tingginya tidak sampai dadanya itu membuatnya tertawa kecil, namun tidak sampai membuat Rin sadar akan hal itu. 'Dia benar-benar tidak berubah' pikir Mikuo sambil terus berjalan.

Tak beberapa lama mereka berdua sudah sampai di rak sepatu, dengan semangat Rin segera membuka rak sepatunya dan mengganti sepatunya. 'Rumah sayang~ aku datang' pikir Rin senang. Sementara itu pemuda berambut teal disebelahnya hanya memperhatikannya saja.

"Ku... Hatsune-san! Ayo cepat! Kutinggal lo!" ucap Rin tiba-tiba, membuat Mikuo sedikit kesal entah kenapa.

"Dasar, seharusnya kau kubiarkan saja berlalu lalang semalaman disini" ucap Mikuo kesal sambil memasang sepatu hitamnya. Mendengar itu mata Rin mulai berkaca-kaca, membuat Mikuo jadi sedikit salah tingkah, "He-hei! Aku hanya bercanda!" seru Mikuo. "Kau tetap saja cengeng" kata Mikuo sambil berdiri setelah memasang sepatunya.

"B-biarin! Itu bukan urusanmu Ku-Hatsune-san!" bantah Rin dengan sedikit air mata di sisi kanan-kiri matanya. Karena kesal Mikuo langsung menarik pita besar Rin, menghasilkan erangan sakit dari Rin, tidak hanya itu, Mikuo juga menarik pipi kiri Rin. Membuat Rin makin mengeluarkan suara kesakitan yang aneh.

"Yah sudahlah, ayo pulang" ajak Mikuo, sementara Rin sendiri sedang memegangi pipi kirinya dengan tangan kirinya dan merapikan pitanya dengan tangan kanannya, sementara kedua mata Rin menatap Mikuo dengan tatapan kesal. Karena tak mau ditinggal, Rin segera berlari kecil menuju Mikuo dan Rin dapat melihat adiknya, Len sedang menunggunya di gerbang sekolah dengan muka bosan.

"Len!" panggil Rin, membuat Len menoleh kearah mereka berdua dan melambaikan tangan senang. "Sudah dulu ya K-Hatsune-san!" kata Rin sambil memberikan senyum manisnya pada Mikuo dan segera berlari menuju Len. Namun larinya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menarik tangan kanannya.

"Kau boleh panggil aku seperti dulu" kata Mikuo sedikit malu-malu dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Mendengar itu Rin jadi sedikit bingung, namun Rin tersenyum lagi dan berkata;

"Baiklah! Makasih Kuo-chan!" seru Rin, dan dengan itu Rin segera berlari kearah Len, ketika Rin sudah dekat dengan Len, Mikuo dapat mendengar teriakan kesal dari Len dari ia harus menunggu Rin selama satu-dua jam. Namun dengan cepat Rin membungkuk minta maaf dan berjalan keluar sekolah. Meninggalkan Mikuo sendirian.

"... aku... apa yang kukatakan tadi?" tanya Mikuo pada dirinya sendiri dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Mikuopun melihat betapa merahnya langit sore itu.

.

.

.

Bersambung...

.

.

.

Tambahan...

"APPPPAAAAA?! KUO-CHAN TINGGAL DISEBELAH?!" seru gadis berambut pirang pendek kaget, melihat seorang pemuda tinggi berambut teal masuk kerumah disebelah rumahnya.

"Wah-wah, sepertinya aku dapat menyiksamu sesuka hati nih" kata Mikuo dengan tatapan licik. Membuat Rin kembali terlempar ke luar angkasa, tersesat disana, berteriak sekuat tenaga dan masuk kedalam sebuah black hole lagi, dan kali ini ia berpindah kedimensi lain.

Tampaknya kehidupannya akan sangat 'berwarna' dengan Mikuo sang 'penindas' yang sekelas dan tinggal didekatnya itu.

Kira-kira apa saja yang akan mereka hadapi?

.

.

.

A/n : teman semasa kecil... itu rencananya... yah... yang terakhir benar, tapi tentang ini akan menjadi kumpulan one-shot... tidak jadi, aku punya beberapa ide untuk alur cerita ini...

Rue : Ya ya...

A/n : yah... akhir kata review please?

REVIEW? RATE?


	2. Chapter 2 : My Body!

'Yah... saat ini sudah sebulan berlalu semenjak aku pindah ke Hokkaido kembali, hari-hari ku diisi dengan jambakan dari Kuo-chan. Dan itu sangat sakit... tidak hanya itu terkadang dia juga mencubit pipiku... menjadikan kepalaku sebagai tempatnya bersandar... atau memarahiku habis-habisan... dan itu sangat mengerikan!' jerit Rin di dalam selimut kesayangannya.

Pagi hari yang cerah di Hokkaido, tidak membantunya untuk bangun dari kasur kesayangannya. Apalagi memikirkan 'neraka'nya di sekolah. Hingga suatu suara membuatnya harus bangun dari kasur kesayangannya itu. "Rin! Cepat bangun! Kalau tidak bangun Rin akan ku siram air!" perintah ibunya dari dapur. Mendengar itu, dengan malas-malas Rin keluar dari dalam selimutnya dan terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya, dengan gontai. Rin pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

Mangangkat tangan untuk meraih kenop pintu dan membukanya, Rin menutup mulutnya yang menguap dengan lengan piyama yang kebesaran, dengan lemas ia berusaha mengambil sikat gigi yang berada diatas meja yang lebih tinggi darinya... tunggu dulu, kenop yang biasa ia buka lebih tinggi darinya? piyama berlengan panjang yang harusnya pas menjadi kebesaran... dan meja yang lebih tinggi darinya?

"..."

"..."

"..."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

.

.

.

Chapter two : My body?!

.

.

.

"Huam" menguap lebar-lebar, seorang Hatsune Mikuo mencoba menutup mulutnya yang terbuka lebar dikarenakan rasa kantuknya yang luar biasa. Yah, karena ada pekerjaan OSIS yang banyak ia harus bergadang sampai jam dua pagi ia harus bangung setidaknya jam tujuh pagi. Bagi Hatsune Mikuo yang kalau tertidur tidak bisa diganggu, tidur selama lima jam itu tidak cukup.

Setidaknya ia harus tidur selama sembilan jam, termasuk tidur siang.

"Selamat pagi" ucap Mikuo capek, namun tak ada yang membalas sapaannya pagi hari itu, biasanya Rin atau IA, sudah berangkat. Namun kemana mereka hari ini? Ah, pasti mereka sedang malas masuk pagi. Itu yang dipikirkan Mikuo ketika meletakkan tasnya keatas meja sekolahnya, namun tak berselang lama pintu geser kelasnya terbuka, dan menampak seseorang berambut kuning, tapi itu bukan Rin. Itu Len, adik Rin yang tampaknya berbisik-bisik dengan seseorang dibelakangnya. Karena penasaran, Mikuo berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah Len yang menghadap kebelakang. Dengan santai Mikuo menepuk pundak dan berkata,

"Selama pagi Le... Len siapa anak kecil ini?" tanya Mikuo ketika melihat seorang anak kecil yang tingginya tidak lebih dari lututnya itu dibelakang Len. Namun, anak itu mirip sekali dengan Rin! Ia seperti versi mininya saja,

"Oh i-ni i-itu a-anu a-anu" kata Len terputus-putus bingung mau bilang apa, namun anak kecil yang berada disamping Len itu dengan takut-takut berkata;

"A-aku Rin bodoh!" serunya, mungkin bukan takut-takut ya? Lebih tepatnya membentak, atau marah-marah. Namun, reaksi Mikuo sendiri adalah,

"Ap... bwahahahaha! Tidak mungkin! Si pendek itu?! Aku tahu dia pendek, tapi tidak mungkin dia bisa jadi sependek ini dalam semalam!" serunya tak percaya. Namun, karena kesal 'Rin' menginjak kaki Mikuo **keras. **"Aduh! Dasar bocah *beeeeep*!" serunya kesal. (A/n : aku tahu ini mengganggu, tapi aku nggak bisa menyebutkan –perkataan -Mikuo tadi, melihat rated fic ini hanya K+).

"Apa?! Aku bukan bocah! Dasar Kaicho *beeeep*!" seru 'Rin'

"Apa?! Dasar *beeeeeeep*! *beeeeeeep*!"

"*beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeeeep*!"

"*beeeeeeeeeep*! *beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee eeeeeeeeeeep*!"

"HENTIKAN!" seru Len kesal karena dicuekin, dan parahnya, mendengar kata-kata kasar dari mereka berdua. "MIKUO-SAN! NEE-CHAN! KALIAN HARUS LIHAT UMUR KALIAN! DAN LAGI! ... uhuk! Dan lagi, Mikuo-san anak ini, adalah Nee-chan, entah karena apa Nee-chan bisa menjadi anak kecil lagi" kata Len, kesal. "Jadi tolong! Tolong jaga Nee-chan, beri dia makanan, dan antarkan dia pulang nanti sore! Aku punya urusan! Jaaa!" seru Len lagi, cepat dan kesal sambil berlalu begitu saja.

Meninggalkan Rin dan Mikuo terpangku, melihat Len yang seperti itu, sungguh. Itu kali pertama mereka berdua melihat Len marah-marah seperti tadi.

.

"Jadi... Rin-chan jadi anak kecil?" tanya IA tak percaya, sementara chibi Rin sendiri hanya mengangguk lemas. Rin sendiri tidak tahu kenapa ia bisa jadi kecil kembali seperti itu, namun sisi baiknya Mikuo tidak menarik-narik pitanya lagi seperti biasa, atau mungkin karena pita Rin menjadi lebih besar dari yang biasa Rin pakai. Atau mungkin juga Mikuo takut chibi Rin akan menangis lebih keras dari yang biasanya.

"Mungkin karena kamu makan sesuatu yang aneh kemarin" kata IA lagi, mendengar itu, Rin mulai membayangkan apa saja yang ia makan kemarin;

"**Okaa-san! Rin makan jeruk!" '**Ah itu seperti biasa', pikir Rin ketika mengingat sarapan paginya kemarin. **"Hore! Onigiri!" **'Itu juga biasa...' pikir Rin lagi ketika mengingat bekal makan siangnya. **"Uh... Okaa-san, Otou-san dan Len-chan pergi... ya sudah aku buat makanan sendiri!" **'Itu juga bi... tunggu...'

"Aaaahh! Aku tahu!" seru Rin tanpa pikir panjang ketika menemukan apa yang ia makan kemarin, masakannya sendiri... sebegitu "beracun" kah masakan Rin?

"A-apa? Makanan apa yang kamu makan kemarin?" tanya IA senang.

"I-itu..." 'Kemarin... nasi bewarna ungu lembek, seperti bubur... gurita goreng eh cumi-cumi rebus... mata tuna mentah... dan aku lupa bumbu apa saja yang kumasukkan. Juga, sepertinya aku juga muntah-muntah tadi malam... aku tidak bisa bilang' pikir Rin panjang lebar. Selain memikirkan makanan, Rin juga berfikir reaksi apa yang IA tampilkan apalagi jika Mikuo tahu... dia pasti akan mengata-ngatainya.

"S-sepertinya aku makan-makanan sisa..." jawab Rin akhirnya sedikit takut-takut akan reaksi IA dalam... 3... 2... 1...

"APA?! RIN! ITU TIDAK SEHAT! Walaupun kamu berakhir menjadi sangat moe tapi... BAGAIMANA DENGAN LAMBUNGMU?! USUSMU?! KASIHANKAN?! AKU TAK TAHU HARUS BAGAIMANA JIKA KAMU TAK ADA RIADUH!" teriak IA disertai tepukan keras di kepalanya... siapa lagi kalau bukan Mikuo yang menepuk?

"Akasaka-san! Sudah ratusan kali aku beritahu! Jangan berteriak dikelas! Terpaksa... penahanan selama seminggu!" seru Mikuo kesal.

"Ap-apa? Penahan?! Bukankah hanya guru yang bisa melakukan penahanan?!" balas IA lebih kesal dari Mikuo.

"Sekarang bukan hanya guru saja! Dan! Rin! Kamu pasti masak yang aneh-aneh bukan?!" seru Mikuo beralih ke Rin yang sedari tadi menonton.

'Bagaimana dia bisa tahu?!' "Tidak! Aku makan masakan sisa!" seru Rin ikut-ikutan kesal.

Namun Mikuo justru menjawab "... dulu kau pernah meracuniku, kau tidak ingat?" tanya Mikuo lemah.

"**Kuo-chan~" panggil Rin dari luar rumah Mikuo dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya,**

"**Ya? Oh Rin-chan! Silahkan masuk!" suruh ibu Mikuo, namun Rin menggelengkan kepalanya dan memberikan sesuatu dari tangannya.**

"**Ini untuk Kuo-chan! Aku masak sendiri! Sudah dulu ya Obaa-san!" seru Rin sambil berlalu pulang kerumahnya, ibu Mikuo pun segera masuk rumah dan memberikan makanan buatan Rin pada Mikuo, tanpa ada perasaan buruk sama sekali. **

**Mikuo yang tadi mendengar kalau itu adalah masakan Rin, dengan semangat ia buka. Namun yang ditemuinya adalah: nasi bewarna hijau dengan kare bewarna hitam pekat menutupinya, ditambah beberapa potongan kentang yang belum benar-benar dikupas... dan direbus setengah matang serta bewarna ungu. Selain itu tomat serta daunnya yang bewarna kuning juga terlihat menyampur dengan nasi "kare" itu. Namun karena merasa sayang, dengan tangan bergetar Mikuo melahap nasi "kare" itu...**

**Dan...**

**Selanjutnya? Dapat terdengar sirene ambulan dan tangisan seorang gadis cilik yang merasa amat bersalah karena sesuatu hal...**

**Temannya...**

**Mikuo Hatsune...**

**keracunan makanan.**

"Ah... soal itu? Aku sudah lupa" kata Rin datar dan dengan mata yang kosong menerawang. Dan senyum aneh tertempel di wajah kecilnya.

"Kau lupa?! Kau hampir membunuhku! Untunglah ambulan segera datang!" jerit Mikuo sebal, marah, kesal dan lain-lain yang becampur menjadi satu karena kalimat yang Rin ucapkan tadi. Dengan muka memerah kesal Mikuo langsung menarik pita besar Rin dengan sekuat tenaga hingga membuat Rin berdiri.

"Aeng! Eng! Ung! Sakit! Sakit! Hentikan! Maafkan aku!" jerit Rin kesakitan "Akukan tidak sengaja!" jerit Rin lagi,

"Terserah! Sengaja atau tidak! Kau hampir membunuhku! Dan lagi! Kenapa kau pakai Sundress?! Hah?!" teriak Mikuo lagi. Makin kesal,

"I-ni... aung! Baju seragamku kebesaran! Eng! Aku tak bisa pakai!" jerit Rin kesakitan, "Hentikan! Jangan ditarik terus! Sakit!" teriak Rin makin kesakitan. Karena merasa kasihan melihat Rin sudah begitu kesakitan, akhirnya Mikuo lepaskan pita Rin.

"He-hei sudah jangan menangis R-"

"**KUO!**" teriak dua orang bersamaan dan menjegal Mikuo kesamping, menyebabkan Mikuo terjatuh **keras**. "**MIKUO HATSUNE! KAU MEMBUAT RINNY MENANGIS! TIADA MAAF UNTUKMU!" **seru mereka berdua lagi dan mulai menendang Mikuo.

"OW! Aduh! Onee-san! Teto-nee! Hentikan! Aku tidak sengaja! Aduh!" teriak Mikuo kesakitan, sambil melindungi kepalanya dari tendangan Onee-sannya Miku dan Teto, senpainya.

"**TIADA MAAF UNTUK MU!**" seru mereka berdua, namun sedetik kemudian perhatian mereka berdua berpidah pada sesosok anak kecil. Rin.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! RINNY MOE MOE!" seru Miku kesenangan sambil memberi Rin sebuah death hug. Dan begitu pula Teto. Sementara IA yang sedari tadi diam tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, hanya bisa tercengang melihat senpai-senpainya melakukan percobaan 'pembunuhan' pada Rin.

"E-etto... senpai... Rin-chan bisa mati... sesak nafas..." ucap IA perlahan. Mendengar itu Miku dan Teto justru mempererat pelukan mereka, membuat wajah Rin menjadi biru. Mereka membuat ajal Rin semakin mendekat...

"Onee-san! Teto-senpai! Kalian membuat Rin mati sesak!" seru Mikuo setelah terlepas dari rasa sakit.

"Ah! G-gomen! Rinny! Jangan mati!" Seru Miku panik, namun sayangnya Rin sudah pingsan.

.

"Jadi... Kagamine-san... kenapa kau jadi... kecil?" tanya Haku sensei ketika melihat Rin menjadi anak kecil.

"Yah... e-etto... gara-gara pembangkit nuklir sensei" jawab Rin bohong. Namun dengan cepat Mikuo menyambung.

"Yang ada di masakannya" lanjut Mikuo datar, membuat Haku-sensei tercengang. Pembangkit Nuklir di makanan? Tapi... ini masakan Rin, jadi masih bisa dimengerti... terutama oleh Mikuo.

"Y-yah, ya sudah yang terpenting Kagamine-san bisa mengikuti pelajaran" Kata Haku-sensei sedikit cuek pada Rin. Yah, secara teknis itu memang salah Rin sendiri. "Oh ya, Kagamine-san tolong maju kedepan dan kerjakan soal di papan tulis" perintah Haku-sensei dan Rin membawa buku catatanya kedepan kelas. Namun...

Ketika Rin mau menulis dipapan tulis, tangannya bahkan tidak sampai dipapan tulis. Sontak saja seluruh kelas tertawa tebahak-bahak melihat kekonyolan Rin. Membuat Rin hampir menangis gara-gara malu. Namun, hanya dua orang yang tidak tertawa, IA dan... Mikuo dengan mendesah, Mikuo mengambil bangku Rin dan menaruhnya disamping Rin yang mukanya semerah tomat karena malu.

"Sudah, nih pakai ini" kata Mikuo datar, melihat itu Rin hanya mengangguk dan menaiki bangkunya untuk mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Haku-sensei.

.

.

.

"Nah, seperti yang sensei sampaikan beberapa hari yang lalu, olahraga hari ini adalah berenang. Dan kalian harus pemanasan selama setengah jam!" seru Al-sensei. Dan dengan itu seluruh kelas Rin mulai melakukan pemanasan, termasuk Rin.

Setelah setengah jam pemanasan, semua siswa di kelas sepuluh-satu itu mulai menceburkan diri kedalam kolam renang sekolah. Dan dapat terdengar bunyi air serta seruan kedinginan beberapa siswa. Kecuali... Rin.

"Rin-chan! Ayo masuk! Airnya memang sedikit dingin!" seru IA memanggil Rin yang duduk di pinggir kolam. Mungkin diukuran tubuhnya yang normal Rin takkan takut, tapi air kolam yang sekarang sudah dua kali tinggi badannya, Rin jadi takut masuk kedalam air, terlebih Rin tidak terlalu bisa berenang.

"I-iya nanti IA-chan... aku..."

"Tidak bisa berenang" sambung Mikuo cepat dan disambut dengan death glare dari Rin. Tajam. Namun Mikuo tidak memperhatikan, ia justru berenang menjauh dan berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

Karena marah, Rin langsung menceburkan dirinya kedalam air yang dalamnya dua meter itu, dan... tentunya dapat di tebak...

"AAAA! AKU TENGGELAM! IA-CHAN!" teriak Rin panik. Dengan cepat IA segera menolong Rin yang hampir tenggelam itu, untunglah IA segera menolongnya dan menggendongnya ke permukaan. Melihat IA yang menggendong Rin yang mengecil, bagaikan seorang ibu dan anak...

Dan untuk beberapa siswa yang menyukai IA... mereka jadi membayangkan yang aneh-aneh...

"Aduh Rin-chan moe banget~ boleh kumakan?" tanya IA ketika melihat Rin yang basah itu, benar-benar seperti seorang lolita yang sangat disukai IA.

"Eh?! Jangan!" seru Rin. "Nanti siapa yang bakalan nemenin IA-chan ketika IA-chan kesepian?!" seru Rin lagi.

"Rin..." kata IA mendramatisir, dan mengikuti Rin.

"IA..." jawab Rin, sementara itu beberapa teman sekelas mereka ada beberapa yang menitikkan air mata (?) , tercengang, menganga, takjub, mimisan, bahkan jijik (jika kalian tahu siapa yang kumaksud). "Okaa-san..." kata Rin menambahkan.

"Anakku..." dan dengan itu mereka berdua berpelukan, layaknya seorang anak yang telah berpisah dengan hidupnya selama lima belas tahun. Namun disaat yang bersamaan ada seorang lelaki yang terjatuh. Sehingga semua perhatian yang tadinya tertuju pada IA dan Rin teralihkan dan mengarah ke sumber suara (orang yang jatuh) tadi.

Ternyata... sang ketua OSIS terjatuh dengan muka terlebih dahulu, sehingga posisinya... yah sedikit tidak etis, pantat diatas kepala... alias nungging. Entah apa yang membuatnya terjatuh, mungkin karena lantai pinggir kolam renang yang licin, atau karena perkataan dua orang yang aneh.

'Ugh... apa jadinya dunia jika Akasaka-san dan Rin adalah anak dan ibu... **kehancuran**' pikir Mikuo, sepertinya pilihan kedua yang benar.

"Um... Kaicho-kun tidak apa-apa?" tanya salah seorang siswi, mendengar itu, dengan secepat kilat Mikuo berdiri dan berjalan. Seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa, namun hidungnya yang berdarah berkata lain.

"Ahahaha! Kuo-chan mimisan!" pekik seseorang sambil menunjuk dan menertawakan Mikuo. Yah, orang itu pasti sudah bisa ditebak siapa.

"B-b-berisik bocah!" seru Mikuo kesal dan tanpa pikir panjang, Mikuo langsung menceburkan dirinya lagi dan berenang menuju Rin, berniat melakukan sesuatu. Namun belum juga Mikuo dapat menyentuh Rin. IA yang sedari tadi terus menggendong Rin langsung menjauhkan Rin dari jangkauan Mikuo. "Akasaka-san!" seru Mikuo kesal. Namun IA justru menjulurkan lidahnya dan berenang menjauh.

"Takkan kubiarkan kamu menyentuh anakku!" seru IA sambil berenang menjauh. Dengan kesal, Mikuo mengejar IA.

"Kyaaa! Okaa-san! Makhluk itu mengejar kita!" seru Rin panik.

"Tenang saja! Okaa-san akan melindungi Rin!" seru IA, terus menambah kecepatan berenang namun "makhluk" itu terus menambahkan kecepatannya juga. Jarak IA dan "makhluk" itu yang tadinya sekitar sepuluh meter, berubah menjadi

Sembilan...

Delapan...

Tujuh...

Enam...

Lima...

Empat...

Merasa jarak yang terpaut tinggal sedikit, "makhluk" itu mulai menjulurkan tangannya, berusaha meraih baju renang IA.

Tiga...

"Kyaaaaa! Okaa-san!"

"Rin!"

Dua... "SEDIKIT LAGI!" teriak "makhluk" itu. Tangannya mulai mendekati baju renang IA.

Satu...

Kosong...

"TERTANGKAP!"

"Kyaaaaaa!"

'**BRAK!'**

"Eh?" kata dua orang yang berteriak tadi. Kaget. Dengan cepat mereka menuju sumber suara yang ada didepan IA...

...

...

...

Tubuh Rin menabrak pinggiran kolam dan darah mengalir dari punggungnya. Melihat itu... IA dan Mikuo hanya bisa terdiam... "AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! RIN!" sesaat, sebelum berteriak bersama dengan seluruh teman sekelas mereka.

.

.

.

"Ugh... aku dimana?" tanya seorang gadis berparas anak kecil bangun dari tempat tidurnya atau kasur milik sekolah di UKS. Melihat sekelilingnya yang bewarna putih, Rin langsung tahu kalau ia berada di UKS sekolah. Namun, Rin lupa bagaimana bisa ia terbaring di kasur UKS.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga bocah pendek" kata seseorang disamping tempat tidurnya. Dengan cepat Rin menoleh keasal muasal suara tersebut, Mikuo. Dari raut mukanya dapat dipastikan kalau Mikuo sudah amat sangat bosan menungguinya.

Dua hal yang paling dibenci Mikuo, yang pertama adalah : bangun pagi dan yang kedua adalah menunggu seseorang. Jika ada seseorang yang ditunggunya dan orang itu terlambat beberapa menit saja, dapat dipastikan Mikuo sudah pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Nah, karena kamu sudah bangun dan ini sudah jam pulang sekolah sebaikny..."

"APPAAAAAA!? AKU PINGSAN SELAMA LIMA JAM!?" seru atau teriak Rin tak percaya kalau ia pingsan dari jam sepuluh pagi hingga jam tiga sore. Mungkin karena Rin yang dari seminggu yang lalu tidur malam, hanya untuk menonton anime.

"Jangan teriak bocah pendek!" seru Mikuo kesal, capek dan lapar, karena... Mikuo disuruh Miku, Teto dan IA serta seluruh teman kelasnya untuk menemani Rin sedari pagi tadi. Entah untuk maksud dan tujuan apa, membuat Mikuo menemani Rin sendirian selama kurang lebih lima jam. Hingga melewatkan jam makan siang hanya untuk menemani Rin saja.

"M-maaf Kaicho..." ucap Rin lemah, takut akan seruan Mikuo barusan.

"Nih, tasmu. Ayo pulang R..." kata Mikuo sambil membalikkan badannya,

'**Breet' **"Suara apa itu?" tanya Mikuo sambil memalingkan mukanya kebelakang, namun dengan cepat sebuah bantal melayang kearahnya. "Apa-apaan kau bo..."

"Jangan lihat!" seru Rin panik, namun Mikuo sudah melempar bantal yang dilempar Rin kelantai. Dan... Untuk sesaat Mikuo membatu melihat Rin yang... bajunya sudah tercerai-berai karena tubuhnya kembali ke bentuk normalnya.

"KYAAAAAAA!"

"GYAAAAAAA!" dengan cepat Mikuo berlari keluar UKS dan bersembunyi dibalik pintu UKS, dengan muka memerah, semerah apel. Mengingat apa yang ia baru saja lihat... gawat... sepertinya Rin akan menangis...

"Mikuo! Kau... kau lihat?" tanya Rin bergetar, hampir menangis. Dengan muka memerah malu, mengingat apa yang hampir dilihatnya... Membenamkan mukanya ke dalam pahanya dengan muka sepanas air hangat dan semerah tomat, mencoba menghapus ingatannya barusan. Tapi sepertinya Mikuo akan sulit untuk melupakannya.

Namun semua lamunan Mikuo untuk menghapus ingatannya tadi, buyar. Ketika sebuah suara berbicara.

"Hueee... aku pulangnya gimana? Aku nggak mungkin pulang kayak gini..." rengek Rin, sambil terus menutupi bagian tubuhnya dengan selimut. Dengan muka yang masih memerah, Mikuo menanggalkan jaket hitam kesenangannya dan melemparnya kearah Rin. Tentunya dari balik pintu UKS.

Melihat sebuah jaket melayang kearahnya, Rin mencoba meraihnya. Tapi sepertinya dewi fortuna memang sedang tidak berada bersamanya. Rin jatuh dari kasur UKS.

"O-oi! Bocah cilik! Kau jatuh ya?!" tanya Mikuo dari balik pintu UKS.

"Ti-tidak kok!" seru Rin sambil memegangi hidungnya yang terasa nyeri dan dengan cepat Rin meraih jaket milik Mikuo dan memakainya. 'B-besar sekali ukuran Kuo-chan' pikir Rin sambil menaikkan rit jaket itu. Ukuran jaket itu sebenarnya pas untuk Mikuo, namun karena badan Rin itu kecil, jadi jaket yang jika dipakai Mikuo hanya sampai bagian panggul, jika dipakai Rin maka akan terlihat seperti dress yang mencapai lutunya.

"Kau sudah pakai jaket ku?" tanya Mikuo, dan dapat terdengar kalau Rin menjawab ya dari dalam UKS. Mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, Mikuo langsung masuk kedalam UKS dan menyerahkan tas sekolah milik Rin yang tadi dititipkan. Dengan malu-malu Rin mengambilnya dari tangan Mikuo dan mendekap tasnya itu kedalam pelukannya dengan muka semerah tomat. "Suda-sudah, sepertinya tadi kau memang jatuh dari kasur UKS, sini kugendong" ujar Mikuo sambil membalikkan badan dan berlutut. Meminta Rin menaiki punggung lebarnya.

"Kau... tumben sekali jadi baik" kata Rin sedikit menyindir.

"A-apa?! Hei! Tadi pagi kau pakai sandal! Dan sekarang tentunya sandal itu sudah tak muat untukmu! Ya sudah kalau tak mau! Silahkan pulang bertelanjang kaki!" seru Mikuo marah. Namun dengan cepat Rin menangkap baju Mikuo dengan muka menunduk. Melihat itu Mikuo hanya bisa berpaling tanpa melanjutkan langkahnya dan berfikir yang aneh-aneh, namun...

"Hueeee, Kuo-chan ja'at! Aku nggak mau pulang bertelanjang kaki!" rengek Rin, mulai menangis kembali. Sementara Mikuo sendiri berusaha agar tidak terjatuh kedepan akibat perkataan Rin tadi. Dengan mendengus, Mikuo mengulangi posisinya tadi. Namun kali ini ada beban ringan yang ia dapat di punggungnya.

Setelah melihat kedua pergelangan tangan Rin sudah mengalungi lehernya, Mikuo berdiri dan berjalan pulang, dengan Rin punggungnya dan kedua tangannya memegangi kedua kaki Rin.

"Kuo-chan, makasih" kata Rin lemah di telingan kiri Mikuo.

"Ya, sama-sama" jawab Mikuo dingin.

"Oh ya! Sebagai balasanya Kuo-chan akan kumasakkan sesuatu!" kata Rin senang, namun dengan cepat Mikuo menjawab.

"Tidak terima kasih, aku masih ingin hidup"

"E-eeeeeeehhh? Kuo-chan jahat!"

"Tidak! Kau itu! Beserta makanan "super" mu itu!"

"Super bagaimana?"

"Lihat saja dirimu sendiri!"

"Pokoknya Kuo-chan harus makan masakanku!"

"Tidak!"

Dan perjalanan pulang mereka berduapun dipenuhi dengan percakapan tentang masakan. Namun sore itu, matahari yang seharusnya sudah terbenam masih sedikit berada di ufuk barat, seperti sedang menunggu seseorang untuk melewatinya sebelum benar-benar terbenam.

.

.

.

End of chapter 2

A/n : bagaimana? Bagus? Jelek? Review please~ dan cerita ini hanya berputar di sekitar kehidupan Rin dan Mikuo yang "normal" jadi jangan harap akan ada cerita seperti Miku, Kaito, Meiko ataupun Len tanpa sudut pandang dari Rin dan/atau Mikuo~ kalaupun ada mungkin hanya sekilas seperti di chapter satu, Meiko dan Kaito.


	3. Chapter 3 : siapa yang pacaran?

.

.

.

Siapa yang punya pacar?

.

.

.

MISSION NUMBER : 1

AWAKEN MIKUO

Ah... Hari minggu yang indah, tenang nan cerah dan hal itu sangat disukai oleh tokoh utama kita Hatsune Mikuo yang masih berada didalam selimutnya yang hangat nan lembutnya itu, dengan nyamannya Mikuo memeluk bantal guling yang berukuran cukup besar itu ke dekapannya.

Benar-benar hari yang tenang, damai dan cerah. Dan tak ada alasan untuk tidak tidur di hari yang indah ini, namun sepertinya itu semua akan berakhir dalam hitungan detik. Karena...

"KUO-CHAN!" teriak seseorang dan membuka pintu kamar Mikuo dengan kasar, atau lebih tepatnya dibanting oleh seorang gadis bertubuh mungil.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAA! RIN! KENAPA KAU MEMBANTING PINTU KAMARKU!" teriak Mikuo kaget setengah mati, dapat terlihat setitik air mata keluar dari ujung matanya karena kaget.

"ADA SESUATU YANG PENTING! KAU HARUS IKUT AKU!" teriak Rin sambil menyeret Mikuo keluar dari kasurnya dan selimutnya yang lembut nan hangat. Namun aksi seret-menyeret Rin terpaksa berhenti, karena Mikuo bertelanjang dada. Dengan muka memerah malu Rin segera memalingkan mukanya dan berjalan keluar kamar Mikuo.

Dan Mikuo yang masih bingung dengan hal itupun segera melanjutkan tidur indahnya yang tertunda, sampai sebuah suara membentaknya.

"MIKUO HATSUNE! SEGERA MANDI DAN BERPAKAIAN DALAM LIMA MENIT! KAMU HARUS MENEMANI RIN-CHAN! ATAU OKAA-SAN TAKKAN MEMBUATKAN MU SARAPAN DAN BENTO UNTUK SEBULAN!" bentak Okaa-sannya Mikuo, mendengar itu dengan satu gerakan Mikuo berdiri dari kasurnya yang hangat nan lembut itu dan segera mandi serta memamakai pakaian. Dan hebatnya semua itu dilakukan kurang lebih tiga menit.

Dengan tergesa-gesa Mikuo segera menuju asal suara ibunya itu, namun ternyata...

"Ahaha! Jadi Mikuo seperti itu disekolah?" tanya sebuah suara, suara Okaa-sannya Mikuo.

"Betul! Mikuo sering menjahiliku! Namun Miku-nee dan Teto-nee selalu membalasnya!" seru Rin semangat.

'Mereka berdua... sedang menggosipkan aku...' kata Mikuo dalam hati, rasa sebalpun mulai muncul. Dengan langkah berat Mikuo berjalan kebelakang Rin, "Rin... Okaa-san..." dari suaranya dapat terdengar kalau Mikuo sudah sangat sebal. Bukan hanya ia di suruh bangun pagi –yang sangat dibencinya- ia juga mendengar dua orang wanita yang menggosipkannya.

"Ah Mikuo-chan! Ayo ikut aku!" seakan tidak memperdulikan aura sebal yang Mikuo buat, Rin menyambar tangan Mikuo dan menariknya keluar rumah.

"Hati-hati dijalan!" seru Okaa-sannya Mikuo dari dalam rumah.

Sementara itu Mikuo hanya bisa terdiam, bingung mau bagaimana.

.

.

.

MISSION NUMBER : 2

FOLLOWING

"Jadi...Kenapa kita ada di mall?" tanya Mikuo sebal.

"Untuk memata-matai seseorang" jawab Rin cepat dan padat.

"... Apa? Memata-matai seseorang?" tanya Mikuo lagi tak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar, namun Rin yang sedang membelakanginya itu hanya mengangguk-angguk saja. "Siapa?" namun Rin tidak menjawab, Rin justru sedang asik "memata-matai", karena penasaran Mikuo segera melihat apa yang Rin lihat.

"...Len dan Gumi?" tanya Mikuo bingung, "OI!Lemmmmpphh!" teriak Mikuo namun dengan cepat Rin membungkam mulut Mikuo.

"Stt! Jangan berisik! Kitakan sedang memata-matai!" tegur Rin. 'Kamu yang memata-matai mereka... Aku tidak'... pikir Mikuo, setelah beberapa saat Rin-pun membuka mulut Mikuo dan mulai memata-mati Len dan Gumi yang tengah asik meminum milk-shake.

"Sudah kuduga..." kata Rin misterius.

"?"

"MEREKA BERDUA PAC! UMMPH!"

"Jangan berisik bodoh! Katamu tadi ingin memata-matai mereka berdua, lalu kenapa kau sendiri yang berisik?" bisik Mikuo yang mulai ikut memata-matai mereka berdua, sementara itu Len dan Gumi celingukan mencari sumber suara yang berteriak tadi, namun mereka berdua hanya mengangkat bahu saja dan pergi.

"Ah! Len-chan dan Gumi-chan pergi! Ayo Kuo-chan! Ikuti mereka!" seru Rin semangat dan menggeret kerah leher Mikuo,

"T-Tunggu! Kenapa kau tidak ajak y-yang lain!? Misalnya Akasaka-san kek! Nee-san kek!" seru Mikuo mulai kehabisan nafas.

"IA-chan lagi ada urusan! Miku-nee juga!" seru Rin tak peduli dengan Mikuo yang mulai kehabisan nafasnya itu. "Ah! Itu mereka!" kata Rin sambil menunjuk Len dan Gumi yang sedang mengantri tiket bioskop. "Kira-kira apa yang mau mereka tonton ya?" tanya Rin.

"Tuh..." kata Mikuo sambil menunjuk sebuah poster dengan genre horor dan ada beberapa bintang yang menunjukkan kalau film horor itu berkualitas.

"... Heeeeee... film itukan sangat menakutkan... tapi demi Len-chan!" Kata Rin sambil membalikkan badannya dan menghadap Mikuo, "Demi Len-chan... Kuo-chan harus membelikan tiketnya!" seru Rin sambil menunjuk Mikuo yang terbengong.

"Ya... Eh? APA?! BELI SENDIRI!" seru Mikuo tak percaya dan secepat itu pula Rin mulai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Hiks... Kuo-chan jahat! Aku lupa bawa dompet!" seru Rin sambil 'menangis' dan suara Rin mengundang beberapa pengunjung untuk melihat aksi Rin yang 'menangis' itu dan dapat terlihat dari tatapan mata mereka berkata;

'Pacar macam apa itu?' 'Kasihan sekali gadis itu' 'Kenapa seorang lelaki membuat seorang gadis menangis?' 'Apa-apaan itu'

"Iya-iya bocah pendek! Kubelikan tiketnya!" seru Mikuo marah karena tak tahan dengan tatapan dari pengunjung lainnya itu.

"Oke! Jangan lupa beli pop corn!" Seru Rin semangat dan semua air mata yang ia teteskan tadi sudah tidak ada.

'Sial... seandainya dia tidak ikut klub drama' pikir Mikuo sebal.

.

.

.

MISSION NUMBER : 3

HORROR MOVIE! (Tidak direncanakan)

"Kyaaaaaaa!" teriak hampir seluruh pengunjung wanita yang ada didalam bioskop itu kecuali Gumi yang malah asik menonton dengan pop corn ukuran big miliknya itu, sementara Len sendiri sedah mau menangis dan pop cornnya sudah habis setengah. Bukan karena ia makan tapi karena berjatuhan.

Sementara kedua tokoh utama kita...

"Hueeeee, Kuo-chan pulang yuk?" ajak Rin mau menangis dan menarik-narik lengan baju Mikuo, namun sepertinya Mikuo malah keasikan menonton film itu.

"Heee? Tapi tadikan kau yang paksa" jawab Mikuo dengan nada mengejek dan memakan pop cornnya, tampaknya Mikuo menyukai raut muka Rin yang sangat ketakutan itu. 'Oh iya Kagamine twins kan lemah pada film horor, pasti Len juga sedang ketakutan nih' pikir Mikuo sambil terus melihat film dan sesekali melirik muka Rin yang ketakutan itu.

"Kyaa!" teriak pemeran wanita di film itu, dapat terlihat kalau sang wanita sedang di kejar oleh sesosok wanita lain, namun wanita itu punya rambut panjang yang menutupi mukanya dan tak punya kaki serta beberapa organ dalamnya berhamburan di jalan.

"AAAAAAAA! Kuo-chan..." isak Rin mulai menangis, namun Mikuo hanya menyeringai

"Maaf Rinny, aku tak mau dua ribu yen yang sudah ku keluarkan habis percuma, Cuma gara-gara kamu menangis~" jawab Mikuo dengan senyum serigalanya, yang membuat Rin makin ketakutan dan menangis makin keras.

Dan tiba-tiba sosok wanita yang mengejar sang tokoh utama menghilang, dan membuat tokoh utama menjadi sedikit lega, sampai ia menemukan organ dalam yang bernama usus sudah mengikatnya. Dan sebuah tangan menembus dada sang tokoh utama.

"KYAAAAAAAA!" dan dapat terdengar suara teriakan para pengunjung, Len serta Rin. Sementara Mikuo sendiri tampak sedang asik mengabadikan wajah Rin yang ketakutan itu, yah untuk memblack mailingnya.

.

.

.

MISSION NUMBER : 4

TIMEZONE!

"...F-fil-m i-itu... ser-ru... y-ya-ah?" kata Rin terbata-terbata sambil keluar dari dalam bioskop dengan kaki yang bergetar hebat, tidak. Bukan hanya kaki namun seluruh tubuh Rin bergetar dengan hebat. Karenanya, sementara itu Mikuo sendiri justru asik melihat foto-foto yang ia ambil di dalam bioskop, sambil sesekali tertawa kecil melihat raut muka Rin yang ketakutan itu. "Apa yang k-kau lihat Kuo-chan?" tanya Rin penasaran.

"R-A-H-A-S-I-A~" jawab Mikuo ceria,

"Mencurigakan" jawab Rin dan menatap Mikuo dengan pandangan : kau menyembunyikan apa? Namun Mikuo hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Yah, pokoknya ayo kita lanjutkan memata-matai Len-chan dan Gumi-chan!" seru Rin semangat. Sementara Mikuo masih tersenyum mengingat raut muka Rin di dalam bioskop tadi.

"Hei Kuo-chan! Jangan senyam-senyum! Len-chan dan Gumi-chan kesana!" seru Rin sambil menarik lengan baju Mikuo.

"Iya-iya, ayo kita ikuti" kata Mikuo santai. Sambil mengikuti Len dan Gumi menuju Timezone. Dapat terlihat kalau mereka berdua sedang membeli koin, begitu pula Mikuo dan Rin.

Namun...

Sepertinya kedua tokoh utama kita justru asik sendiri dan tidak memperhatikan target mereka yang sudah selesai, dapat terlihat kalau Len dan Gumi keluar dari Timezone dengan sebuah boneka kelinci besar yang tengah memakan wortel, makanan kesukaan Gumi.

"Ehhhh? Gawat! Kuo-chan! Len-chan dan Gumi-chan sudah pergi!" seru Rin panik.

"Ya-ya itu Cuma alasanmu karena tak ingin memainkan game ini lagi" jawab Mikuo tak peduli sambil terus melempar bola basket kedalam ring basket. Karena kesal dan tak mau kalah, Rinpun memulai lagi permainan yang telah menyita waktu mereka dari melihat kencannya Len dan Gumi.

.

.

.

MISSION NUMBER : 5

SEARCH!

"Tuhkan! Sudah kubilang apa?! Len-chan dan Gumi-chan sudah pergi!" seru Rin pada Mikuo yang menenteng sebuah boneka teddy bear besar bewarna jingga,

"Iya-iya aku minta maaf, yah karena kita tak tahu kemana Len dan Gumi, sebaiknya kita jalan-jalan, bukannya sayang? Kita... ralat aku membawa mu ke sini dengan taksi yang lumayan mahal dan tidak mendapat apapun" kata Mikuo.

"Tapi Kuo-chan kan menang sebuah boneka kenapa kita harus jalan-jalan?" tanya Rin polos yang membuat pipi merona sedikit,

'Ukh! Jangan beri aku tatapan polosmu itu!' pikir Mikuo

"Y-yah maksudku kau kasihan sekali! Sudah berjalan jauh dan tak dapat apa-apa! Kasihan!" seru Mikuo sambil menunjuk Rin.

"Apa?! Ya sudah! Ayo! Kita belanja!" seru Rin sebal, "Dan tentunya kamu yang bayar!" seru Rin lagi.

"Oh ya? Kau pikir kau yang membawa dompet ku?" tanya Mikuo, namun seketika muka Mikuo memutih ketika melihat sebuak kotak berwarna hitam, atau dompet Mikuo ada di tangan Rin. Dan Rin menjulurkan lidahnya. 'SIAAAAAL!' teriak Mikuo dalam hati.

.

.

MISSION NUMBER : 5.5

SHOPPING!

"Kuo-chan! Ayo ke cafe itu! Aku lapar! Tenang saja aku yang bayar!" seru Rin ceria, dan dibalas death glare oleh Mikuo, namun sepertinya Rin tidak memperdulikannya.

"Kau yang bayar pakai uang ku bocah!" seru Mikuo kesal, dan hanya dibalas tawa oleh Rin.

.

"Kuo-chan! Ayo kita ke toko boneka itu!" Seru Rin sambil menunjuk sebuah toko yang etalasenya terjejer puluhan boneka berbagai bentuk.

"Hah? Boneka? Bukannya kau sudah punya banyak?" tanya Mikuo sedikit sebal.

"Tapi aku belum punya boneka teddy!"

"Nih!" seru Mikuo gemas, boneka teddy besar bewarna jingganya itu ia berikan pada Rin. Rin yang bingung hany menerimanya saja. Sementara itu telinga Mikuo yang tajam dapat mendengar bisikan beberapa orang yang melihat aksi Mikuo memberikan boneka teddynya itu pada Rin.

'Wah... Pasangan yang imut!' 'Aku iri...' 'Sayang, bisakah kau seperti laki-laki itu?' 'Mereka jadian ya?' 'Beruntung sekali gadis itu!'

Mendengar pujian atau kutukan itu semua, entah kenapa Mikuo merasa kalau ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang bertebaran di sekitar hatinya. Namun...

"Horeee! Makasih Kuo-chan! Aku memang mau boneka ini! Tapi aku tak enak memintanya langsung!" jawab Rin polos, yang amat sangat polos bagi Mikuo dan itu membuat Mikuo kesal, 'Kenapa aku bisa tertipu?!' teriak Mikuo dalam hati.

.

.

.

MISSION NUMBER : 6

HOME

Setelah dua jam berputar-putar, akhirnya Mikuo dan Rin memutuskan untuk pulang. Lagipula sekarang juga sudah pukul empat kurang.

Rin yang asik memeluk boneka teddynya yang baru serta Mikuo yang sedang asik mendengarkan lagu melalui earphonenya terus berjalan menuju pintu keluar namun... tanpa sengaja mereka Rin menabrak seseorang.

"Aduh!"

"Kyaa!"

"Gomen!" seru dua wanita yang saling bertabrakan itu, "Eh?"  
"Gumi-chan!/Rinrin!" seru mereka berdua kaget dan salling menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Nee-chan? Kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Len yang kaget melihat Nee-chan yang memeluk sebuah boneka teddy yang hampir sebesar tubuhnya, "Dan... Mikuo-san juga?" tanya Len tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat. Biasanya Len selalu melihat Rin dan Mikuo bertengkar, bertengkar, cakar-cakaran, bertengkar, saling menarik rambut, bertengkar dan bertengkar. Tumben sekali mereka sedang akrab.

"Jangan salah sangka Len, aku hanya menemani bocah ini me- umph!" belum selesai Mikuo berbicara Rin sudah membungkamnya dengan memasukkan tangan teddy kedalam mulut Mikuo dan memberi tatapan yang berarti: 'Kau bilang = mati'

"Me? Tunggu dulu... Nee-chan?! Kau memata-matai kencan ku dengan Gumi?!" teriak Len tak percaya pada hal yang dilakukan Rin, 'Kalau begitu... apa Nee-chan dan Mikuo melihatku dan Gumi bercium... gah! Mengatakannya saja sudah memalukan!' pikir Len frustasi. "Kalian memata-matai kami dari tadi?!" seru Len menginterograsi Rin dan Mikuo,

"Ya dan tidak..." Jawab Rin pendek.

"Maksudnya?"

"Tadi ketika kalian berdua ada di timezone, kami keasikan main jadi kami tak bisa mengikuti kalian" jawab Rin jujur. Mendengar itu, baik Gumi dan Len menjadi lega.

"Memangnya ada sesuatu yang terjadi ya?" tanya Rin selidik, mendengar itu. Baik Gumi dan Len hanya bisa merona semerah tomat. "Benarkan?! Ayo! Katakan!" seru Rin semangat, melupakan Mikuo yang mulutnya masih tersumpal tangan boneka teddy Rin.

'Menyebalkan' pikir Mikuo.

.

.

.

LAST MISSION!

"Mikuo-chan!" seru Rin dari luar rumah Mikuo malam harinya,

"Oh! Rin-chan! Sudah malam kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Okaa-sannya Mikuo.

"Aku ingin memberi ini pada Mikuo! Sebagai tanda terima kasih! Dan Obaa-san tak perlu khawatir! Aku memasaknya bersama Okaa-san!" seru Rin semangat, dan bahagia. Mungkin makanan ini takkan 'beracun' jika ia memasaknya bersama Okaa-sannya.

"Hm... kalau kau memasaknya dengan Kagamine-san, pasti akan baik-baik saja" kata Okaa-sannya Mikuo.

"Ung! Sampai jumpa!" seru Rin sambil berlari pulang kerumahnya dan melambaikan tangannya.

.

"Rin memasaknya dengan Obaa-san kan?" tanya Mikuo memastikan. Dan Okaa-sannya mengangguk. Memanga makanan yang mereka buat sepertinya cukup normal dan enak untuk dimakan.

Dengan sedikit khawatir Mikuopun memakanannya, namun...

"Hm...? Ini enak" kata Mikuo pelan dan mulai mengambil sesendok lagi dan memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

'Sepertinya jalan-jalan (kencan) dengan Rin hari ini tidak terlalu jelek juga' pikir Mikuo bahagia.

"Okaa-chan! Aku lapar! Eh? Ne nee Mikuo kau makan apa?" tanya Miku penasaran sesaat setelah ia sampai di dapur untuk meminta jatah makanannya.

"Innui duarri Ruinnn (Ini dari Rin)" kata Mikuo sambil memakan nasi kare yang ternyata enak itu.

"Rin-chan?! Aku juga MAU!" seru Miku dan berusaha memakannya sesuap sajalah, namun Mikuo dengan reflek menangkis tangan Miku yang hampir menyentuh makanannya itu, "BERIKAN!" geram Miku.

Dan Mikuo hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja, dan itu membuat Miku marah.

"MIKUO!"

"HATSUNE MIKU! Jangan berisik!" seru Okaa-sannya dan langsung membuat Miku terdiam dan harus menunggu makan malamnya, sementara tanpa sepengetahuan Miku, Mikuo menjulurkan lidahnya.

Pertanda kalau Mikuolah yang memenangkan 'perang' itu.

.

.

.

A/n : maaf membuat para reader menunggu! Jangan lupa review dan rate!

Kalian lihat kotak dibawah?

Bagus,

Tekan

Dan

Beri

Review.


End file.
